Moonlight
by Arielara Lupin
Summary: Remus had known from their first meeting in her 3rd year, that Hermione was special. When the thing that makes her so special comes to light, it leads them all from the wizarding world into the Moonlight of La Push. Very slow build up. NOT a RL/HG pairing. Pairing is Hermione/Jacob/Paul with a side of RL/SB. Dedicated to my wonderful friend & beta, the Aussie Isomniac.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Any and all recognized characters and or components are owned by the authors themselves.

This is an AU canon convergence fic for BOTH verses. Some canon elements have been changed/removed to suit the storyline.

*Also this my first crossover fic. Please be kind

Moonlight

Chapter 1 How it all Began

*Indicates Moony speaking*

From the very first moment, Remus had known there was something special about Hermione Granger. It would take several years to figure out just how truly special she was. One thing was certain, he had never met anyone like her. Glass of firewhiskey in hand, Remus watched her and Harry through the kitchen window. Hearing a sound behind him, he tore his eyes from the teens. Turning around he saw his lover, and knew the time for their story to be told. He quickly downs the last of his firewhiskey and heads for the living room.

Remus takes a seat, and surveys the others in the room. These were the council member for the Quileute tribe, and the tribes protectors.

"I suppose the best thing to do is to tell you the story from the beginning."

He pauses briefly, but a nod of encouragement from his lover helped him begin.

"My childhood was not ideal. My father was a wizard. My mother a muggle. That means non magical. This makes me a half blood. My father worked for the ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He was very outspoken in his negative opinions of those with Lycanthrope, werewolves. He went too far in voicing those opinions of what he called monsters. And in retaliation, one decided to turn his son into a monster as well. I was 4 when I was bitten. I grew up thinking I was a monster and would never have friends or a family of my own. I didn't have that until I turned 11 and was given the opportunity to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Steadying his breath, he tells the about the Marauders, his family, his pack. He gave a small background for the others. He tells of their triumphs and of their struggles. How the others became animagi for him. He tells about James and Lily getting married, and the birth of Harry. Smiling at Sirius, he tells them how Sirius became Harry's godfather. Remus tells them about Voldemort rising to power, the prophecy, and what it meant to them. How this one prophecy could have meant either The Potters, or The Longbottoms. He tells about the protections put in place for both the Longbottoms and the Potters.

Here he struggles and looks at his mate Sirius, asking him to take over.

"James had asked me to be their secret keeper. He knew I would never betray them. We were brothers, closer than my actual brother. I was worried I would be the obvious choice because of our close friendship. At the last minute, I convinced them to use Peter instead. He would have been the last one they would expect to be the secret keeper. It was my insistence to making the change that would ultimately cost me the lives of my brother and sister in law. It turns out that Peter was an even bigger rat than even we could have imagined. He turned over their location to Voldemort."

Tears streamed down both their faces as Sirius proceeds to tell them about that fateful Halloween of 1981. How both James and Lily gave their lives to protect baby Harry.

"By the time I arrived the house was In ruins. I saw James first, laying partially under some rubble. I raced to upstairs to find Lily lying on the nursery floor, but I didn't see my godson. There was a body that lay next to his crib. As I went to turn it over, I heard Harry crying. I found him downstairs with Hagrid. I told Hagrid I would take Harry but he refused. Saying he was to take him to Dumbledore. I told him to take my motorbike, I wouldn't need it any longer. Half mad with grief I went looking for Peter, fully expecting to find him having perished. But I was wrong. He was very much alive. When Peter saw me he fled. I traced him to a muggle neighborhood. Upon my arrival he began throwing curses at me yelling as loud as he could that I had murdered the Potters. Of course, all this attracted the attention of the muggles. We were trading spells back and forth when he turned, aimed at the crowd behind me, and blew up the street. In the confusion that followed, I missed the rat cutting off his own finger, transforming and escaping. He killed 12 innocent muggles that night."

Sirius pauses, and takes a shuddering breath before he continued.

"By the time the Aurors, our policemen, arrived, I could only think that everything was my fault. James, Lily, all those muggles. Their blood was on my hands. All I could do was laugh hysterically. Over and over again. I think they were sure I was crazy, but really it was all I could do not to break down sobbing. They of course took this as a sign of my guilt and hauled me to Azkaban without a trial. I spent 12 years in that hell, I was afraid I would lose my mind with the dementors guarding the cells. It was by sheer luck I had one rare happy moment after I had been there less than 2 weeks. I managed to turn into Padfoot, just as the guards came by."

Sirius looks lost in his thoughts as he continued his story.

"I found the dementors did not affect me as Padfoot. I transformed as often as I could managed during patrols. One day I managed by some stroke of fate, to get the newspaper from Minister, who happened to be visiting there. And who should I see on the front page but that rat. Fat, and perched on the shoulder of Ron Weasley. Who happened to be attending Hogwarts, with Harry. I knew I had to escape, I had to kill him. Years of poor care, starving, and I was able to slip thru the bars as Padfoot. I ran as fast as I could and jumped into the cold water and swam for it. I made my way to Hogwarts as quickly as I could. Stealing food, newspapers, hiding and listening when the news if my escape became known to both the muggle and wizarding world. I had to save Harry. "

Sirius trails off as his eyes seem to swim with the memories of Azkaban. Reaching over, Remus takes his hand. Instantly, Sirius Comes back to himself and managed a small smile for Remus. As Remus prepares to tell them about meeting the kids that first time, a voice speaks up.

"I thought you were going to tell us the story of Orion and Arielara? So far you have only mentioned this Harry kid."

Sharing a look with Sirius, Remus raises his eyebrows and answers.

"Harry and Orion are one in the same. When we ran we changed both the children's names to help protect them. Harry became Orion Black."

It was then one of the council members asked another question.

"And Arielara?"

The question was asked by Billy Black, a council member.

"Arielara Lupin become my daughter thru blood adoption when she was 15. In our world was known as Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age."

Remus waves his wand toward the kitchen and summons a bowl like item.

"From here it might be easier to show you what happened rather than tell it. Thanks to Arielara, you will be able to see both mine, and her points of view. She created this spell when she was only 16."

He puts the bowl on the table in front of him and explains what is about to happen.

"This is a pensieve. It is used to store and view memories. Usually a viewer would have to dip his head in to view the memories. But this spell acts as a projector of sorts and will show the memories like a movie. Now as you know Orion will be referred to as Harry in most of these memories. Arielara, not only will she be called Hermione, but also Amaris (Mari for short). She will also look different. This is due in part to several things. Blood adoption, transferred certain characteristics of me to her, as well currently wearing a glamour. A glamour charm can hide a person's true appearance. This is merely to protect her for just a while longer."

He pulls out several 2 glass vials, empties them in the pensieve and sets up the scene they will see first.

"This is the year I met the kids, please ask any questions you need to. We can pause the memories and answer them as needed."

After waiting for nods from around the room, he points his wand at the pensive and says, "Ostende Memoriae."

Just like he had explained the images appeared as though projected from the bowl and they were able to watch the memories.

AUTHOR NOTE: From here, will be the memories of both Hermione, Sirius and Remus. I have tried to mark each POV with a name to help keep them straight. Also starting in the next chapter, Moony will be making an appearance. I have also tried to keep these marked differently so it is obvious. Any questions, comments or reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: September 1st**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Any and all recognized characters and or components are owned by the authors themselves.**

 **This is a AU canon convergence fic for BOTH verses. Some canon elements have been changed/removed to suit the storyline.**

 ***Also this my first crossover fic. Please be kind***

 ***Indicates Moony speaking***

 **'Indicates Remus' thoughts**

 **~Remus POV~**

 **The morning of September 1st dawned just like any other day. Little did Remus Lupin know his life would soon begin to change. Arriving at Platform 9 ¾ early, he chose the familiar compartment near the back of the train. Sitting in the Marauders old compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express, he wondered what this year would bring. Why had Albus offered him the Defense Against the Dark Arts position? Would he finally get to see Harry again? What would Harry think of the tired old werewolf who used to be his father's best friend? Would Harry even want anything to do with him, or was he a reminder of all Harry had lost?**

 **These were just some of the questions, intermingling with the memories of his time at Hogwarts. With the full moon having been the previous night, Remus was exhausted and sore. Laying his head against the window, he covered himself with his threadbare blazer. Somewhere between sleep and awake Remus heard the voices of two young boys.**

 **Peeking thru barely open eyes, he saw a red headed boy, and a messy black haired boy. A familiar scent invaded his nose. However before he could look for the source of the smell, the black hair boy turned and looked at Remus with bright green eyes. 'Harry!' Remus thought excitedly. As the boys talked about what they could expect this year at Hogwarts, Remus drifted back off to sleep with the memories of The Marauders playing in his head.**

 **He vividly remembered meeting James and Sirius in this very compartment. He had been sitting alone. Scared others would find out his secret and hate him too. The compartment door had burst open and two boys came in laughing about a prank they had pulled. They introduced themselves as James Potter and Sirius Black. That was the beginning of the Marauders, of his pack, his family.**

 **Leaning against the window, Remus began to dream. He dreamed of his all but blood brother Prongs, his handsome mate Padfoot and even the traitor Pettigrew. He refused to call him by the nickname bestowed by the other Marauders. Remus dreamed of James, Lily and sweet baby Harry. James and Lily were dancing around the kitchen to a song only they could hear. Sirius held his godson while sitting next to Remus.**

 **"You know Remy, one day maybe we will have a cub of our own," Sirius said as he smiled lovingly at his mate.**

 **Moony had claimed Padfoot soon after their first moon together. Memories mixed with dreams of what would never come true now.**

 **James, Lily dead, at Voldemort's hand. Sirius in Azkaban for the murder of Pettigrew and 12 muggles. Remus was knew in his heart that Sirius had to be innocent. But there was so much proof against him. He knew Sirius would never betray James and Lily. He knew the rat had been made the secret keeper instead of Sirius. But, had Sirius in a fit of grief and rage killed Pettigrew and accidentally gotten the muggles as well? Remus wished he had the answers to these questions.**

 **His sleep was once more interrupted when the compartment door opened and a sweet voice reached his ears, the same time the scent of vanilla, the forest and rain reached his nose. The wolf within was instantly alert.**

 ***Cub!* Moony cried.**

 **'Cub?' Remus thought.**

 **He felt an undeniable pull towards the new occupant of the compartment. He was confused as to why he felt this pull. He already had a mate. Wolves mate for life. So what was going on with this young girl? Why was Moony calling her Cub?**

 **While he tried to clear the confusion from his mind, the door slid open and in came a slightly chubby boy, a blond girl with radish earrings, and a red headed girl.**

 ***Cub! Protect Cub***

 **'Protect the Cub from what?'**

 **No sooner did he think what he was supposed to protect the Cub from, when an unbearable cold crept into the compartment and all his happy thoughts fled.**

 **'Dementor!'**

 **Without hesitating, Remus leapt to his feet, wand flying to his hand. Darkness filled the compartment and chaos ensued.**

 **Wand in hand, Remus stood facing the compartment doors. The doors began to ice over, and the lights flickered. In the brief moment of light he spared a glance at the other occupants. Red haired children who looked like Arthur Weasley, a chubby boy looking so much like Frank and Alice Longbottom were huddled together with a small blond girl who seemed oblivious to the world around her.**

 **The other side showed Harry curled up in a ball, hands squeezed tightly to his ears. Remus' gaze was drawn to a bushy haired girl clung tightly to Harry. She lifted frightened eyes to Remus. Tears ran from her caramel colored eyes.**

 ***Cub! Pack! Protect!* Moony cried out in Remus' mind.**

 **The compartment door slid open and Harry started screaming.**

 **Forcing himself to look away from the girl Moony called Cub, he immediately placed himself between the children and the door. He knew the dementor was looking for Sirius since his escape from Azkaban.**

 **"None of us are hiding Sirius Black here! Be gone!" a silvery light shot from his wand and nonverbally cast his patronus.**

 **The dementor fled the compartment as the lights were restored brightly. The Weasley boy (for he assumed they were part of the brood), the Longbottom boy, and the blond appeared fine. The Weasley girl was crying and shaken up, but otherwise ok. Turning around, Remus found Harry had passed out. His head currently cradled in the bushy haired girls lap. The urge to go to the girl and comfort her was strong. Remus couldn't help himself from walking towards her.**

 **~Hermione POV~**

 **Finally it was the start of a new school year! Hermione always looked forward to this day. She would be going back to Hogwarts, there would be new lessons to learn. She had already read all of her new school books, as she wanted to be prepared. After the events of the last two years, she was ready for a quiet one, filled with lots of studying and trips to the library. She said good bye to her parents and crossed the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾.**

 **She was running late and had just caught the Hogwarts Express. Dragging her trunk behind her she set off to find Harry and Ron, her two best friends. She located them in the back of the train in a compartment with Neville, Ginny, Luna, and a sleeping man. Hermione wondered who he was. If he was the new DADA teacher, why was he on the train when most professors were already at the school? As she examined him, she felt an odd sensation rushing through her. She felt like she did when she was coming home, at the end of the school year. The excited feeling she got when she saw her parents again, and the rush of love as her father swept her into a large hug. So who was this R.J. Lupin (for that Is who his briefcase said he was), and why did she feel this strange sensation? The sensation was urging her to be as close to R.J. Lupin as she possibly could.**

 **She was still trying to sort out these feelings when the train began to slow down and then stop.**

 **"Why are we stopping?" asked Ron.**

 **"Dunno." Said Harry.**

 **"Maybe we have broken down?" Hermione suggested.**

 **An unbearable cold swept thru the compartment, the doors iced over, and it felt like all happiness and joy were being sucked out. Before they could figure out what was happening, the compartment door slid open, and there was something, that was the only way to describe the thing in a cloak; at the door. It was floating off the ground and it stretched out a pale bone like hand towards them. Hermione was frozen in fear, tears streaming down her cheeks.**

 **The next thing she knew, the sleeping man was no longer sleeping. He had leapt to his feet and his wand seemed to fly into his hand. Then the lights went out and the train was plunged into darkness. In the chaos that followed, Hermione found herself feeling the need to stick close to the man. Harry let out a scream and then fainted.**

 **"No one is hiding Sirius Black here! Be gone!" the man yelled.**

 **Tear filled eyes watched as the man pointed his wand at the thing and saw a blinding silvery light come from it and push the thing back. As the lights were restored, Hermione quickly kneeled by Harry. She cradled his head in her lap as her mind raced with questions. What was that spell? Had he really done that non verbally? What was wrong with Harry?**

 **Cradling Harry's head in her lap, she stroked his hair crying and begging him to wake up. Suddenly the man was squatting beside her. As he placed a hand on her shoulder, a jolt shot thru her. If she could have named it, she would have called it belonging. It made absolutely no sense at all. Trying to puzzle it out she almost missed him telling her that Harry would be fine seconds before he ennervated him. Harry woke and looked up at Hermione confused.**

 **She looked startled as the man, R.J Lupin handed them all a chunk of chocolate and urged them all to eat it. As a child of two Dentists, she was not allowed many sweets. She was also confused as to how chocolate would fix anything. She looked at the others closely as they ate. Ginny had quit crying and looked much better. The color had returned to Harry's face and he seemed to make a full recovery from his fainting spell.**

 **Gathering her courage, she took a bite. Ignoring the little voice in her head that told her how bad sweets were for her teeth, she concentrated on how it made her feel. It was like it had warmed her up, the same way a warm sweater on a chilly day would. She was no longer sad, and her tears dried up. Maybe chocolate wasn't such a bad thing, no matter what her parents said. She vowed to research it. The man, Professor Lupin, wouldn't have said it helped if it wasn't true. He was a teacher for Merlin's sake.**

 **Hermione looked up and found the man studying her intently. He seemed confused about something, and looked away as he met her gaze. He quickly explained the creature was a Dementor, a guardian of Azkaban. Then he muttered something about needing to speak to the driver and left the compartment. As soon as the door closed behind him she felt a sense of yearning. To be near him, close to him. What was that all about? Was it because he had saved them? What was the deal with the chocolate cure?**

 **After he left they discussed the incident further. As the talk turned to to other subjects, her mind began to wonder. Making a mental note of all the questions she needed answers to, she wished for more chocolate.**

 **~Remus POV~**

 **"Harry, Harry please wake up!" the girl cried.**

 **Squatting down to her side, Remus placed a hand on her shoulder. A jolt shot thru his hand.**

 **'Curious' he thought.**

 **"He will be fine. Don't worry."**

 **He proceeded to ennervate Harry.**

 **"You are ok, I have just the thing to help."**

 **Going to his briefcase he retrieves a chocolate bar.**

 **"Here, it helps."**

 **He handed each child a chunk of chocolate before excusing himself from the compartment. Pausing at the door he said,**

 **"I will see you at the castle."**

 **Arriving at Hogwarts, Remus briefly debating informing Dumbledore of Moony's claim on the young girl. Quickly deciding to keep it to himself for a bit, after all it was probably nothing to worry anyone about. Instead, he informed the headmaster of everything else that had happened on the train.**

 **At the feast, he asked Minerva who the children were sitting with Harry. Sure enough, there was Neville Longbottom, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger.**

 **'So that was the girl's name.'**

 ***Amaris, my Mari, Cub* Moony stated.**

 **Remus pondered the name Moony had ūgiven the girl. What could that possibly mean. He sat as Minerva told him of Hermione's intelligence and ease with magic, and Moony rumbled with delight at his cub.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tea and Time

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Any and all recognized characters and or components are owned by the authors themselves.

This is a AU canon convergence fic for BOTH verses. Some canon elements have been changed/removed to suit the storyline.

*Also this my first cross over fic. Please be kind*

~Hermione POV~

'Indicates thinking'

*Indicates Moony Speaking*

Hermione watched the sorting with little interest. Instead her mind kept going over the new DADA teacher. There was something different about him. She wondered why she felt this strange connection to him. Shaking her head she looked over the choices for pudding and quickly decided against it. 'My parents would not be happy if I had chocolate AND pudding in one night. I can practically feel the cavities now.'

As she was standing to leave the Hall, Professor McGonagall flagged her down. "Miss Granger! Tomorrow morning I would like for you to join me for tea, so we can discuss this years timetable."

Hermione smiled brightly, "Of course Professor. I would be honored."

She practically skipped to Gryffindor tower. 'Tea with one of my favorite Professors! I can't wait!' She quickly brushed her teeth and slipped into bed.

The following morning, Hermione rushed to breakfast and grabbed an apple. 'It would be rude not to partake of the tea in a bit after all.' Finishing her apple, she went to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked.

"Good Morning Professor," she said when the door was opened.

Once seated and politely taking a cup of tea and a ginger biscuit (Professor McGonagall's favorites), she waited for her Head of House to begin.

"You are being very ambitious this year with your requested classes Miss Granger. Are you sure you wish to pursue this many OWLS?"

Praying that she would be allowed to, she answered, " Of course Professor. I absolutely do."

Hermione remembered discussing classes in the summer. They were encouraged to get advice from their families. Being muggle born she couldn't so she listened to Percy when he suggested classes. He had urged Harry to take Divination. Hermione being as fond of learning as she was, had taken no one's advice and had instead signed up for everything.

Professor McGonagall looked at the list again, "I had a feeling you would say that. In which case, this may come in handy."

She handed a small box to Hermione, who opened it nervously. Inside was a necklace containing an hourglass on a long chain.

"A time turner," she whispered, amazed.

Hermione raised her eyes to Professor McGonagall afraid to be so hopeful.

"Professor, I…I am truly honored you would trust me with this."

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Yes well there are certain rules you must be aware of. It took quite a bit of convincing on my part for the Ministry to agree. You must follow these rules. The time turner is to be used ONLY for your studies. You may not tell anyone about it. You must not be seen using it, and you must not be seen by your past self. And no matter how tempting it may be, do not attempt to change the past. Several have tried only to end up killing their past or future selves by mistake. Awful things happen to those who meddle with time Miss Granger."

"Of course Professor. I completely understand. I will follow those rules."

Her heart beat in anticipation of being allowed such a great privilege. 'I can't believe this is happening to me. I must be sure to not break Professor McGonagall's trust.' The rest of the visit consisted of discussing the merits of different classes. They shared a chuckle at their mutual distaste for Divination and all it's lunacy. Though she never said so out loud, Hermione got the impression that Professor McGonagall was not a fan of Professor Trelawney's. 'Just another thing we have in common.'

She went to her first class of the day was Charms. But she was too excited to pay much attention. She would be using the time turner after this class to go back and fit Arithmancy into her schedule. As the class ended she told Harry and Ron she would catch up with them that she had a question for Professor Flitwick. They rolled their eyes and Ron muttered something about being a know it all under his breath. She waited until the hallway was deserted, then found a little alcove down the way. Pulling the time turner from under her robes she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. 'Here goes nothing' she thought as she turned the knob back one hour. Everything began to spin, and she tried to keep her bearings as everything finally came back into focus. Shaking her head to clear it, she tucked the time turner back in her robes. 'That wasn't so bad.' She peered cautiously out of the alcove. Once assured the coast was clear she hurried up to Arithmancy. Across the castle in the DADA class, Remus Lupin rubbed his chest as he felt a pang in his chest.

~Remus POV~

As the weeks began to go by, Remus still had to struggle with Moony and his need to protect the Cub. Moony was delighted to find that Minerva had not exaggerated the girls intelligence, if anything she had not said enough. While Lilly had been smart, Hermione was Brilliant. He was fascinated with how quickly her mind worked, and how advanced she was. Every time she was near, Remus felt a sense of pack.

~Hermione POV~

There was something going on with the DADA professor, of this Hermione was absolutely certain. She observed, made mental notes about certain things. There was the fact he often looked ill, Professor Snape seemed to loathe him as much as Harry. Then came the DADA lesson on September 9th. Professor Lupin taught them about boggarts, a creature that took on the form of your worst fear. Hermione didn't get to face it, but Harry did. When Harry went to face it, Lupin had jumped in front of him and the boggart turned into a glowing orb, before deflating like a balloon. Why would Professor Lupin be afraid of an orb? Or was it not an Orb, but something else? She would figure this out.

September ended, October passed with only one incident. Black had broken into Hogwarts. Other than the portrait of the Fat Lady, no one was injured. November though, it was full of excitement. First was the notable absence of their DADA teacher, Instead they had Snape who assigned 2 rolls of parchment on how to recognize and kill werewolves. Then there was the brutal match against Hufflepuff in which Harry had fallen from his broom because of the dementors. His broom been blown into the willow and his Nimbus had shattered. Thankfully Harry was fine, even if his broom wasn't. It was irreparable. Harry had begun taking private lessons with Professor Lupin. He wouldn't tell Hermione what they covered.

~Remus POV~

Remus wasn't completely surprised when Harry came to him shortly after the quidditch match to ask for help against the dementors effects. He explained the theory behind the patronus charm, how it was fueled by your happiest memory. He allowed Harry time to think of his happy memory.

While Harry was doing so, Remus remembered how difficult it had been for him to find a memory happy enough to work to cast the patronus. He remembers how he struggled with it, when even Sirius, who had a terrible home life was able to find a memory easily. Finally it was shortly after the next full moon, that he discovered his happy memory.

While he had found Sirius to be attractive, he was too shy to act upon it. He admired his form, both as a human, and as Padfoot once he finally managed his first transformation. This full moon was the first that his friends would join him. The moment Remus became Moony, he cried out *Mate! Mine!* And proceeded to chase Padfoot and wrestle him. Pinning him down he nuzzled Padfoot's neck. Finding the spot he was looking for he gently bit down. Just enough to mark him, but not break the skin. He had marked his mate! This became part of his happy memory. He had a family, a pack, a mate.

Coming back to himself he proceeded to show Harry the wand movement and correct incantation for the patronus. After several attempts, they called it a day. Eating chocolate together, Remus wonders what life would have been like if Halloween 1981 had not happened the way it did.

The weeks turned to months, and Moony became anxious. He knew something was wrong with Hermione. She seemed exhausted and stressed out more than the usual student. Remus began watching her more closely. While she had always been polite and respectful, now she had this look of understanding in her eyes.

*Cub knows.*

'Knows what?'

*Cub knows about us.*

'But how could she? No one else knows, well except some of the other teachers.'

It took 2 months for Remus to go to Dumbledore with his concerns about Hermione. Dumbledore merely told him they were keeping a close eye on her, and all was fine.

"I have no doubt she has indeed figured out your secret. However you needn't worry. Miss Granger is the epitome of discretion."

Time went along, as time often does. And before he knew it, the end of the year was drawing near.

It was a week before the full moon and Moony was restless and on edge. Remus was in his office staring at the Marauders map he had confiscated from Harry not too long ago. There was the name he was looking for. Hermione Granger was walking down the 3rd floor corridor. She turned a corner, and her name disappeared off the map. Remus blinked, rubbed his eyes and looked again. Her name had appeared again in front of his eyes. 'What is going on? Is the map becoming faulty? No, the magic was still strong. So what is going on with Mari?' His mind refused to call her anything else without the displeasure of Moony.

He was looking over assignments when Snape brought him his Wolfsbane potion.

"Ah, thank you Severus, I truly appreciate it."

He quickly gulped down the potion and handed the cup back to Snape. 'I swear he makes it taste so horrible on purpose.' Soon. No need for disgusting drink. Moony hated the potion. It dulled his senses. But without a pack he knew it was best to protect everyone. After Snape left, Remus pulled out the confiscated Marauder's Map and looked at it. He saw something that made him grab his wand and hurry out the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Disappearing Acts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Any and all recognized characters and or components are owned by the authors themselves.

This is a AU canon convergence fic for BOTH verses. Some canon elements have been changed/removed to suit the storyline.

*Also this my first crossover fic. Please be kind*  
*Indicates Moony speaking*

'Indicates thoughts'

~Remus POV~

This is what he had been waiting for since he first saw Mari's name disappear off the map, only to reappear. He was going to get to the bottom of it.

*Hurry!*

'I know, I know!'

Remus hurried down the hall and cast a disillusionment charm. He no sooner did so then Hermione turned the corner. She hurried and looked around. Remus, on instinct also glanced around. She pulled something from the neck of her robes and after a second disappeared before his very eyes! As this happened, a sharp pain in his chest and Moony's accompanying cry of *No! Cub!* Made him realize why he had felt like this all year.

Hermione reappeared, looking a little worse, if possible. She was pale, her hair was lying limp against her shoulders. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she seemed to be shaking and on the verge of collapse. She leaned against the wall, caught her breath, wiped at her eyes and then set off down the corridor again, stuffing the thing back in her robes.

'That's it. Time to see Minnie.'

Remus quickly made his way to Minerva's office and knocked briskly. Minerva answered and seeing the look on his face, quickly ushered him in.

"I knew you would eventually come to me. Though I must say you lasted longer than I expected. I assume this visit has to do with Miss Granger?" she said.

"Yes. I am concerned, even Moony is worried about her. What is going on? Please tell me. I tried to discuss it with Albus and was given the brush off."

Sighing, she called for a house elf and ordered some tea for them. After the tea arrived, she leaned back in her chair and started to tell him everything. Remus tried to be patient and not interrupt, but he couldn't help it.

"What! Why in Merlin's name would this be allowed? What could you possibly be thinking?"

Minerva sighed, "I thought she could handle it. She is a brilliant, responsible girl. But I fear when her friends ignored her, she pushed herself to do too much at one time. I had hoped, now that they have made up that she would be ok. But I am afraid those months took a toll on her."

~Hermione POV~

The strain of using the time turner was beginning to take its toll on her. She knew this. Between her overly busy class schedule, and researching for ways to save Buckbeak she was stretched to the breaking point. What it was that would do it, she wasn't sure. She had been exhausted and slept thru a few days and had to use the time turner to make up that time too. Some days she was redoing 3 times each. She knew this wasn't something Professor McGonagall would approve of. In fact, she was certain that she would take the time turner back if she knew.

Trudging up to North Tower for Divination, Hermione was dreading ever having signed up for this class.

'The woman is a fraud, and this class is utter rubbish.'

She had been to see Professor McGonagall about it and was happy that she shared the same opinion of the class. She had been thinking of dropping it. Sitting in the hot, incense stifling room she listened to Professor Trelawney going on about a seeing something in Harry's orb.

'Really? That's stupid.'

"Oh for goodness sake," she muttered.

Harry and Ron stared at her like she had three heads because next she said loudly, "Oh not that ridiculous Grim again!"

Professor Trelawney looked at her with her enormous bug like eyes, and said angrily, "I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."

Hermione's brain was going overtime.

'Mundane? Me? I can't take this sham of a class anymore!'

After a moment's pause, she stood up yelled "Fine!"

She gathered all her books, shoved them in her bag and knocked over the crystal ball in her hurry to leave.

"I give up! I'm leaving!"

She knew everyone was staring at her as she marched to the trapdoor and kicked it open before leaving the class without so much as a look back. As she strode angrily toward Gryffindor tower, she thought

'Well, at least that frees up more time for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.'

With that thought in mind she headed to the library to work more on an appeal for Buckbeak.

~Sirius POV~

'I am slowly going crazy, crazy going slowly am I.'

Long ago had Sirius lost track of the days he had been in this dark, damp cell. He was worried he was finally giving in to the madness that so many others had before him. He needed to sleep, but that made things worse. Not because of nightmares, hell he would love to have them instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Obstacles

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Any and all recognized characters and or components are owned by the authors themselves.

This is a AU canon convergence fic for BOTH verses. Some canon elements have been changed/removed to suit the storyline.

*Also this my first crossover fic. Please be kind*

'Indicates thoughts'

*Indicates Moony speaking*

~Hermione POV~

There was no denying this year had been tough for Hermione. Worrying about Harry with the whole Sirius Black thing was hard enough. She had spent a lot of the year alone because she had told Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt Harry received from an anonymous person. After first years incident with the cursed broom she was taking no chances. 'Sirius Black COULD have jinxed that broom very easily.' Why the boys couldn't see that was beyond her. Even Oliver Wood had yelled at her. Harry and Ron had stopped speaking to her all together. Although she knew with Ron it didn't help that he thought Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers. She had thrown herself into her studies and with trying to help Hagrid with Buckbeak's case. 'Stupid prat. Malfoy was an idiot. We were warned not to insult the hippogriffs. He deserved the tiny scratch he received.'

Harry had received the Firebolt back, and had come to his senses and was finally talking to her again. He had convinced Ron to talk to her, but it was still tense between them. All because he couldn't understand that if Crooks had eaten the bloody rat, it was only his nature to do so. She sighed and looked at the note Hagrid had sent that morning. They had lost their case, and Buckbeak was to be executed at some point in the future. 'If only Harry had listened and stayed here instead of sneaking off to Hogsmeade to spend the day with Ron. And he had got caught by Professor Snape. He is so lucky Professor Lupin helped him out of trouble.'

With Black' latest attempt to get to Harry, the security was even tighter around school. It wasn't until Care of Magical Creatures they were able to talk to Hagrid.

"Poor Hagrid. I feel so bad for him."

They were headed back to the castle when they overheard Malfoy calling Hagrid names and making fun of him. Before either boys could draw their wands, Hermione balled up her fist and struck Malfoy in the face with all the strength she had, causing him to stagger.

"Shut your mouth, you foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"

She shrugged off Ron when he stopped her from hitting Malfoy again and went for her wand. But Malfoy and his cronies had ran for it.

"I have been wanting to do that for ages. It felt really good. You better beat him in the Quidditch finals Harry."

~Remus POV~

Leaving Minerva's office, he thought about what she had said. 'A time turner. I can't believe the ministry approved it for one so young.' Glancing at his watch, he realized it was almost time for his lesson with Harry. Harry had made a lot of progress in casting his patronus. He felt sure that any day now, it would be corporeal instead of just a mist.

He ended up cutting the lesson with Harry short, claiming illness. It wasn't a lie, he really did not feel good. Moonrise was less than 40 minutes away. Dismissing Harry he rushed toward the Whomping Willow. He hoped this night would pass quickly, and would not be so terrible. He had an exam to give in a few days. He couldn't afford a long recovery time.

~Hermione POV~

Today was their DADA exam. There had been rumors flying about what it would be like. Everyone actually seemed excited for this exam for a change. Maybe it was because Professor Lupin was the best DADA teacher they had ever had. She wondered if that would change if people knew his secret. She had figured out while working on the essay for Professor Snape, that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. Far from being upset or repulsed, she was intrigued. How had he managed to keep this secret? She certainly wasn't going to reveal his secret. What was it like to transform? It must be terrible, yet Professor Lupin never showed it.

An obstacle course, filled with things they had learned about all year. Ok, she could do this. She wasn't the most athletic, but it didn't look so bad. They went alphabetically, so she had a bit of a wait for her turn. The course did not seem too difficult. She waded across a paddling pool with grindylows, passed potholes filled with red caps. She crossed the marsh despite misleading hinkypunks, even Ron had been mislead waist deep into the marsh by them. The final part was a trunk containing a boggart. While she had never faced one, she felt confident in her abilities. That was, until the trunk opened and she was truly faced with her worst fear, and could not calm down, causing her to flee in tears.

~Remus POV~

Remus watched Mari prepare for her turn. He wanted her to do well. He could feel her nervousness. He watched Harry excel with a note of pride. Finally it was Hermione's turn. She was the last to go. She went right past the grindylows with very little trouble. The redcaps were no problem for her. The Hinkypunk tried to distract her, but failed. Finally, all that remained was the boggart. 'What if she is afraid of werewolves?' He watched with bated breath as she opened the trunk. Within seconds, he knew something was wrong. Moony was growling in agitation as he felt her panic. Faster than he could react, she was running from the area, tears streaming.

Remus quickly dismissed the class, and went in search of her. He HAD to go to her. Moony would not be happy until he did. He returned to his office, and located her quickly by means of the map.

*No need paper. I find my Mari.*

Remus quickly went to the 2nd floor and headed towards an alcove tucked away in the shadows. He could hear the muffled cries now. And her scent washed over him. That vanilla, forest and rain smell, but it was mixed with a salty smell. Moony urged him on. He softly called her name,

"Miss Granger?"

She looked up beneath her curls, eyes red, tears still leaking. Sniffling, she replied.

"Yes Professor?"

He slowly lifted his hand and pushed the curls from her face. "Tell me all about it." She drew a shuddering breath and exclaimed,

"I failed! At everything! They were going to kick me out, and I wouldn't be a witch any more!"

He nodded briefly, stifling a smile. "Come now Miss Granger, you know better than that. You are an intelligent young lady. In fact I would call you the brightest witch of your age. You wouldn't fail. This was just a little struggle. You had never faced the boggart before, so you had no idea what you would see. You are top of your class in all your studies. This won't change that. In fact, your friend, Mr. Weasley didn't even make it as far as you did. He would still be stuck in that marsh without my help."

At this she let out a watery giggle.

"Now, dry those eyes, show me that beautiful smile and go let your boys know you are fine."

She stood up and began to walk off. She stopped, turned back saying, "Thank you for being so kind to me Professor. " With a little wave, she set off for Gryffindor tower.

~Hermione POV~

Harry did indeed win the Quidditch finals for Gryffindor, and the Quidditch cup. To say Oliver Wood was pleased would be an understatement, she was pretty sure she had seen him crying. The whole house had celebrated. But now it was back to routines. Buckbeak's appeal was set for the 6th, the last day of Exams. She knew both Harry and Ron were suspicious when they had seen her class schedule, and there had been several close calls.

They had just received a letter from Hagrid telling them they had lost the appeal. He had urged them to stay away, but that wouldn't happen. The needed the invisibility cloak, but Harry had left it in the secret passage in his attempt to reach Gryffindor tower without getting caught by Snape. She hurried out to get it and when she returned they went to Hagrids.

While they were at Hagrids, they discovered Scabbers hiding out. 'I knew Crooks didn't eat that stupid rat!' Ron was thrilled to see him. Scabbers though was not happy to see Ron. He wriggled, thrashed, squirmed trying to get free. The trio had to hurry out the back of Hagrid's hut when the Minister, Dumbledore and the Executioner showed up.

It was on the way back up to the castle that Scabbers had managed to bite Ron and run off. Ron of course, chased after him. Harry and Hermione ran after Ron. They found him laying the ground next to the Whomping Willow. Then a large black dog leapt in front of them, snagged Ron's leg and drug him beneath the tree.

After a wild fight with the Willow, they managed to get into the passage under the tree. Lighting their wands they ducked and ran as quickly as possible to get to the end of the tunnel. It let out in a house. And from the view from the window it looked like the Shrieking Shack. They could hear Ron whimpering above their heads. They rushed as quickly as they could to Ron. He kept pointing behind them, turning they came face to face with none other than Sirius Black. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Padfoot Returns

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Any and all recognized characters and or components are owned by the authors themselves.

This is a AU canon convergence fic for BOTH verses. Some canon elements have been changed/removed to suit the storyline.

*Also this my first crossover fic. Please be kind*

*Indicates Moony speaking*

'Indicates Remus' thoughts'

~Remus POV~

The next month seemed to pass quickly in time, but in Remus' mind it dragged on. He was missing his mate something fierce. He had spotted his name briefly on the map last week but it had quickly disappeared off the edge near the forbidden forest. Though he knew the forest well, he didn't have a hope of finding Sirius if he didn't want to be found. He rubbed the ache in his chest as he thought about seeing him again. He needed answers. Moony refused to ever think his mate was anything but innocent.

Sighing he was grateful he didn't have a patronus lesson with Harry. He knew if Harry asked, he would have trouble producing his patronus. Harry, Ron and Mari were busy trying to save Buckbeak, Hagrid's hippogriff. Apparently it had attacked the Malfoy kid after he ignored protocol about approaching it. 'Serves the brat right.' Hearing the door open, he looked up to see Snape with his goblet of Wolfsbane potion. He was grateful this was a perk of this job. He couldn't have afforded the ingredients, and couldn't have brewed it if he could have. Snape set the goblet down, and swept out of the room without another word.

Looking warily at the goblet, he decided to wait just a bit longer before taking it. Instead, he began to straighten his desk. He cleared enough room to get the map out again. It wouldn't hurt to check in on the kids, and maybe even glimpse Sirius name again. He searched the map and found the kids, they were returning from Hagrids. Then another name appeared. 'No! Impossible! He is dead!'

Moony began to snarl, *Traitor! He hurt my mate! He killed Prongs and Flower!*

Without a moment to spare, Remus snatched his wand and ran out of the classroom. His mind racing, 'of course! The rat! Ron has a rat. We thought he was dead because of Crookshanks. The cat was part kneazle, it didn't want to kill the rat, it wanted to bring it to Sirius!' He had seen the ginger fluff balls name next to Padfoots. Racing towards the children, he didn't even realize he had left the goblet of potion sitting on his desk untouched.

What was it that had caused Remus to forget his potion and run off? Two names had appeared on the map near the Whomping Willow. One was Sirius Black, the other Peter Pettigrew. Remus knew Sirius had been around, he had felt the mating pull strongly in the last month. There had been sightings of his mate around Hogwarts. His heart clenched in anticipation. 'Sirius is here!'

*Mate!* Moony cried.

But what about Pettigrew? Pettigrew was supposed to be dead. So why was his name on the map?

Racing toward the spot on the map he had seen the names, Remus had a million thoughts going thru his mind. His mate, Pettigrew, the children, etc. He never gave a moment's pause to consider the potion he had left on his desk, or how close to moonrise it was. His only thought was to get to the traitor he protect both his mate and cub.

He raced to the Whomping willow his mind warring with his heart. 'What if Sirius was to fault? What if he did kill those muggles?'

*No! Mate is good! Why do you doubt?*

'Not doubting, just want to be prepared for anything.' Reaching the willow, he used a long stick to poke the knot to stop the wildly swinging branches. He shot into the tunnel and ran as fast as he could while ducking to the end. The scent of his mate was here, he knew he was close! Heart beating rapidly he heard a voice yell.

"Up here! We're up here! Sirius Black!"

*Silly Cub. Mate is good. Mate won't hurt my Mari.*

Reaching the next floor and flinging the door open he came face to face with his mate. Almost immediately, he had to fight control of Moony. He wanted out, he wanted his mate.

*My mate! My cub! My pack!*

As much as Moony wanted it, he could not be allowed control. Remus needed answers, and he was determined to get them.

~Sirius POV~

Sirius had caught sight of Harry several more times in the days that followed. His heart ached that his own godson believed him to be a killer. He vowed he would get the rat and end this once and for all. He would avenge James and Lily, even if it meant his death. The cat had been trying to bring him the rat. 'Crookshanks. The girl called him that.'

He has tried several times to get the rat himself and had failed. He had even taken his frustration out of the fat lady's portrait. He couldn't give up now. It was sheer luck that he noticed Harry and friends walking up the path. He could see the rat, squirming in the red heads hands. It bit the boy and leapt into the air. The boy chased it, and Sirius chased him. He found him at the base of the Whomping Willow. This was his chance. He seized the boy's leg and quickly drug him thru the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. He transformed seconds before Harry and the girl burst in.

He knew he needed to keep a cool head about this. He hated that Harry was so afraid of him. Not that he blamed the pup. He did look a right mess, and the boy did think he was a killer. Trying to figure out the best way to go about this, he was unprepared for the next person to enter the room. He had longed to be this near to his Remy. But above all he HAD to make both Remy and Harry believe him.

His eyes drank in the sight of his mate. He was going to make them believe. He didn't have another choice. So he began his tale. Praying feverently that they believed him. He could see by the quick flash of Amber eyes, that Moony was on his side. 'Now to convince Harry and take care of the rat.'

~Remus POV~

Remus stood still for a moment taking in the sight of Sirius. Sirius looked rough. Skinny, dirty matted hair, yellow teeth, and the smell coming from him was too much for Remus' sensitive nose.

*Mate!*

Moony was ready to embrace him but Remus knew he needed to hear the truth about what happened all those years ago.

"Where is he Sirius?"

~Hermione POV~

"No! I can't believe I trusted you! You….and him….and I have been covering up for you! I didn't tell anyone! He's been helping Black into the castle! He wants you dead too! He's a Werewolf!"

Sighing, Professor Lupin said, "Not up to your usual standards Hermione. Only one out of three I am afraid. I haven't been helping Sirius, I don't want Harry dead, but I won't deny I am a werewolf. How long have you know?"

"Ages. I figured it out after Snape set the essay. I compared the lunar chart. You were always ill on the full moon. And the boggart turned into a full moon for you."

Lupin forced a chuckle, "You always were the brightest witch of your age Hermione."

Hermione watched shocked as he handed over his and Sirius's wands. Holding his hands up showing they were unarmed.

"We will explain if you let us."

The trio of teens listened in disbelief at the tale Sirius and Remus had to tell. Could this story be true? Was he truly innocent? Where was the proof if this was true? These two were Harry's fathers best friends, they made the map, knew about the cloak. Her heart was pounding fiercely. She glanced at Professor Lupin to see what he thought. His face gave away nothing. But his eyes, she swore they had flashed Amber for a minute. She shook her head and tried to pay attention. But something was telling her Sirius was telling the truth. So for now she was choosing to believe him. 'Marauders. That's what they are called, family is what they are.'

So intent on paying attention to Professor Lupin and Sirius Black, Hermione was taken by surprise when Professor Snape spoke up from the doorway, startling a scream from her. He immediately jumped to the same conclusion she had previously, that Professor Lupin had been aiding Sirius into the castle. The nasty things he was saying didn't sit right with Hermione at all. Snape had his wand pointed at Sirius, but the minute he pointed it at Professor Lupin she felt an overwhelming rush of anger. 'How dare he?'

Thin cords shot from Snape's wand, binding Professor Lupin, causing him to over balance and crash to the floor. He then turned his wand back on Sirius. Everyone froze.

"Professor Snape, perhaps we should hear what they have to say. If there was a mistake…"

Professor Snape's eyes burned into her as he snarled at her to shut up. Sirius tried to reason with him, saying he would go quietly up to the castle as long as Ron brought his rat. But Snape wouldn't listen, he was already talking about turning Sirius over to the dementors. Her mind raced for a way to get out of this situation. But what she heard next snapped that little bit of restraint she had on her control.

"I will drag the werewolf. Perhaps the dementors will have a kiss for him too," Snape sneered.

Every fiber in her being screamed, 'Absolutely not!' Before she realized what she was doing, she pointed her wand at Professor Snape.

"Expelliarmous!"

Even more surprising was that not one, but 3 voices had called the same spell. The force of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's combined spells threw Professor Snape across the room, where he hit a wall and slumped to the floor unconscious. 'Oh Merlin! I attacked a teacher!' Looking at the boys, they shrugged.

She was whimpering, "We attacked a teacher, oh Merlin we are going to be in so much trouble!"

Her eyes met Professor Lupin's as Sirius untied him, and suddenly she felt much calmer. 'Professor Lupin won't let anything bad happen to me. I am safe as long as he is here.' He stood up, rubbing his wrists.

"I believe it is time we offered you some proof."

Author Note: Please remember this is a WIP. I will try to update frequently. Any questions, comments, reviews are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Revelation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Any and all recognized characters and or components are owned by the authors themselves.

This is a AU canon convergence fic for BOTH verses. Some canon elements have been changed/removed to suit the storyline.

*Also this my first cross over fic. Please be kind*

*Indicates Moony Speaking*

'Indicates thoughts'

~Sirius POV~

I wasn't entirely sure who I wanted to look at more, Harry, or Remus. After years of being deprived of both his mate and the boy he considered his pup, it was a difficult decision. Or at least he thought it was going to be. But that was until he noticed the girl. Of course he had seen her fleetingly with Harry, and she was the one who had the friendly feline as her familiar. But that wasn't what kept him glancing at her. No, it was the strange reactions between both her and Remus. When Remus had come upon them, the relief had been quite evident on her face. But not entirely unexpected. He was after all, a reputed murderer and escaped convict. But absolute shattered look of devastated betrayal on the girls face was a bit more than he expected when Remus had embraced him. Betrayal, ok that was normal. Remus was a teacher after all. And what little he had observed of the girl he knew she was a swot. She must have respected him as a teacher. But that didn't explain the sheer devastation that he had witnessed on her face.

If that had been the only moment of oddity, he might have never thought of it again, but then there was Remy and his reactions to the girl. When he was explaining things, he had looked only at her, as if her belief in him was the most important thing in the world. For one brief moment he toyed with the idea that Remy had been unfaithful and fathered the girl. But he knew that was absurd. First of all, Remy wasn't like that, second of all, Moony would never allow it. Wolves mated for life. Remus could no more entertain thoughts of someone else than he could be unfaithful to him. He quickly shook off the idea. 'No. Stop being stupid Padfoot. But still, there is something that isn't quite what it appears.'

The appearance of Snape had set them all on edge. None more than the girl. She looked murderous when he had incarcerated Remus. And Remy's eyes had flashed, his nostrils flared and he struggled harder when Snape began to yell at the girl. Sirius was startled out of his thoughts when the girl pulled her wand and blasted Snape. She had not been alone in her actions, Harry and the ginger kid had helped. 'Definitely Gryffindor.' He chuckled when she automatically began to panic about her rash actions. Once he released him. From his bonds, Remus had sought to reassure the girl with his actions. But Harry had interrupted and demanded answers. 'That's just like his father. Impatient. But that temper, that could only have been Lily's.' Sirius was drawn back into the explanation when Remus asked how he knew Peter was still alive. He handed Remus over the newspaper that had started it. He made a note to talk to Remus about the strange behaviors later. It wasn't as if this girl were that important to their lives. Was she?

~Remus POV~

He looked at Sirius and asked him how he knew about Peter. He was shocked when he pulled a battered newspaper from his filthy stolen robes. The paper was a copy of The Daily Prophet, dated from the summer. On the front page was the picture of Ron and his family. There in Ron's hands was a rat he would have recognized anywhere. "How?" he asked Sirius. "Fudge." He answered. "He came to do an inspection. He gave me his paper. And there was Peter. On this boy's shoulder. I knew it was him, I had seen him transformed. The caption said the boy was going back to Hogwarts. Where Harry was."

How many times had they seen Peter transform into a rat? Hundreds? He must have missed this paper when he was recovering from the moon. He turned to Ron and asked for his rat. Ron of course denied that it was anything other than a rat. But he knew. Now that they were in the same room, he could detect faint traces of Peter's scent. It had been many years since he had last smelled it, but one doesn't forget the scent of pack. Ron pulled Scabbers (as he called him) from his robes. The rat began trashing desperately to get free. He clutched him closer to his chest in an attempt to keep hold of him. 'My God.' He kept looking at the picture in his hand, and the rat in Ron's hand.

"That's not a rat," Sirius said. "It's not. Not at all. It is a wizard, an animagus. One named Peter Pettigrew," Remus added. Ron shook his head and called them mental. He heard Hermione faintly say it was ridiculous, but he wasn't taking his eyes off the rat. Harry broke his staring when he said, " No. Peter Pettigrew is dead. He killed him, didn't he! Twelve years ago now!" Sirius snarled, "I certainly meant to. But he got the better of me. But not this time!" Remus grabbed quickly as Sirius made a lunge for the rat. "Sirius, NO! WAIT! We have to explain. She, I mean they need to understand." He sincerely hoped no one noticed his slip. For the moment it seemed like no one did. Sirius was struggling in his hold, "After! We can tell them after!" he growled out. Remus panted out, "They….he….Harry….has…a….right…to….know….everything!"

Sirius stilled in his grasp. Though he never took his eyes off the rat. It was still struggling in Ron's hands, biting, scratching, trying his best to wiggle free. Finally Sirius agreed. "Bur make it quick. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for." Remus sighed, pointed his wand at Ron and told him that he would hear him out. "Just don't let go of Peter while I tell you." Ron's eyes darted quickly from Sirius, to Harry, to Hermione, looking for support. "So basically, you are saying he broke out of Azkaban to come after Scabbers? Okay, so say Pettigrew could turn into a rat. There are millions of rats. How is he supposed to know which one he is after?" Ron asked. Remus breathed out. "His paw. It's so simple, yet so brilliant. Did he just cut it off Sirus?" "What about his paw?" Ron asked. "He is missing a toe isn't he?" Sirius questioned. "After I confronted Peter, I finally had him cornered and he yelled out that I had killed James and Lily. He was loud enough the whole street heard. Before I could curse him, he blew up the whole street, wand behind his back. Then he cut off his finger, transformed and fled into the sewers." Remus looked to Ron, "Didn't you hear? All that was ever recovered of Pettigrew was a finger."

Ron still didn't look convinced. "So he is missing a toe. Maybe he got in a fight with another rat. Something like that.. After all, he's just a pet. My family has had him a long time." At this, Remus scoffed, " Twelve years am I right? Didn't it ever seem odd he lived so long?" Ron sputtered, "Well we take really good care of him. At least until her mad cat scared him." It was Harry who pointed out that Scabbers had looked ill before they had gone to Egypt last summer. Right about the time news of Black's escape, as a matter of fact. Sirius barked out, "This cat? It's not mad. It knew Peter was the rat. Tried to bring him to me. When he couldn't he brought me the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me. Stole them from a boy's bedside table I believe. But Peter got spooked and made a run for it. This cat. What did you call him, Crookshanks? He told me Peter left blood on the sheets, and faked his own death. Again." Remus watched as Harry processed the information before accusing Sirius, "He fled because he knew you would kill him. Just like you killed my parents!" Moony growled at the very idea. "And now you came to finish the job!" Harry yelled. "Of course I have." Sirius replied.

Remus rushed to reassure Harry. NO! Don't you get it? We were wrong. It was Peter who betrayed your parents, and Sirius tracked him down. Not the way we thought at all." He looked at Harry, then to Hermione, pleading with his eyes for their understanding. But Harry didn't believe it. He claimed that Sirius was his parents secret keeper and that he had as much as said so before he got there. Remus looked at Sirius. The Anguished look on his face almost took his breath away. Moony wanted to comfort him. But he was torn. To do so now might cause Harry to misunderstand. 'Harry will just think I am taking Sirius' side, not that it is the truth.' He battled Moony's instincts while Sirius explained about that night so long ago. He barely managed to keep his hold on Moony.

"Enough Sirius, force him to show himself. If it is only a rat, the spell won't hurt it." He took the rat from Ron and turned to Sirius. "Ready?" Sirius nodded, "Together?" He agreed, "Count of three. 1, 2, 3!" A brilliant light filled the shack. The rat was fell and then just as quickly began to change. Where Scabbers had previously been, now stood a short, unkempt, pasty bald man. He kept wringing his hands, taking quick, shallow breaths. Somehow he still looked rat like. Sirius growled, and Moony raged *Kill the Traitor!* but Remus calmly said, "Hello Peter."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Any and all recognized characters and or components are owned by the authors themselves.

This is a AU canon convergence fic for BOTH verses. Some canon elements have been changed/removed to suit the storyline.

*Also this my first cross over fic. Please be kind*

*Indicates Moony Speaking*

'Indicates thinking'

~Hermione POV~

"Hello Peter." Hermione wasn't sure where to look. At the cowering thing in front of her or at her supposedly mild mannered teacher. Right now he looked anything but mild. Though his voice was calm it had a deadly tone to it. He meant business. His voice had left no doubt as to who was in charge of this situation. Peter, the thing in front of her cowered even more. 'He looks more like a rat. Ugh disgusting!' She thought while watching it all play out. It wasn't until he began to shuffle towards the trio that she immediately looked at Remus to see what he would do. His eyes flashed amber again as he said in a harsh voice, "Don't." The authority in that one word affected her more than she cared to admit. Something in the timbre of his voice echoed inside her very soul. A shiver raced down her spine.

"S-Sirius….R-Remus…." Pettigrew squeaked out, as his eyes darted to the door. "My friends….my old friends. .." At this, Sirius Black once again raised the wand in his hand, a mad look upon his face. It was only Remus grabbing his arm that probably spared Pettigrew's life. He gasped and tried to convince Remus that Sirius was lying. Beads of sweat all over his pasty face showed evidence of his nervousness. "He tried to kill me, Remus…." "So we heard" Remus said in a chilling voice. "I'd really had hoped to discuss the night Lily and James died. If you could just clear up a few details, Peter, if you'd.." Pettigrew burst in, "He's come to kill me again!" pointing at Sirius. It was clear that his index finger was missing. "He killed them! He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me as well…..help me Remus" the rodent like man begged. Hermione waited for the inevitable explosion to happen. But it didn't come. The look in Sirius eyes pained her. His pale, gaunt face with those dark eyes tore at her heart. This man had known such a hard life.

~Remus POV~

He was quickly losing his patience with Peter. He wanted this over and done already. Moony was fighting to break free. He did NOT like having the rat so close to both his mate and the cub. "Enough. No one is going to kill you until we have it all sorted out. " he growled. "Sorted out!" Pettigrew squealed, his eyes quickly checking for possible escape routes. "I knew he would come after me! I knew it! I have been expecting it for 12 years!" Oh how he wanted to laugh at how ridiculous Peter sounded. "You knew he would do the impossible and break out of Azkaban?" Peter puffed up as he exclaimed "Well he has dark powers hasn't he? How else did he escape? Between his family, and his Master teaching him, he is the darkest of wizards." Moony was ready to lunge for the rat, but Sirius beat him to it. "Voldemort taught me? Ha!" Peter jerked as though he had been slapped. Remus watched as a Sirus yelled at Peter. "You haven't been hiding from me you miserable rat. You've been hiding from Voldemort and his minions. Don't lie Peter. You knew that once news reached your fellow death eaters of his demise that they would hunt you down. Didn't you!"

Peter shuffled back, his eyes shifting around. "Surely you don't believe this Remus….he is mad. You know his whole family is evil. I…I am innocent." Peter said in a shrill voice. Remus tried to stamp down his rage and replied as calmly as he could, "12 years as a rat Peter. Hiding. Those are not the actions of an innocent man." Peter squeaked, "Scared Remus! I was terrified! If Volde…..Voldemorts men were after me, it was only because his best spy had been locked in Azkaban because of me!" Peter pointed at Sirius, "He was the spy! Sirius Black!" Sirius growled much like the canine he had been earlier. "Me? A spy? Did I ever go sneaking around those more powerful than myself? You Peter. You did. You liked having someone bigger to hide behind for protection. Me, Remus, James….Voldemort. How I never figured out you were a spy from the beginning I will never understand. James and Lily made YOU their secret keeper at my suggestion! I thought it was brilliant! Who would suspect it to be you? After all it was no secret that James and I were practically brothers. You, the weak, talentless rat that you are. Were you proud Peter? To sell out your friends to Voldemort?"

~Hermione POV~

She watched as Pettigrew rocked back and forth muttering to himself. She picked up the words mad, lunatic and far fetched. It was impossible not to see the ashen color of his face, and the way his eyes constantly darted between the windows and the door. She just knew something was about to happen. The inevitable explosion. Sirius looked like he was about to be pushed over the edge. Remus appeared to be struggling to reign in both Black's temper and his own. Hermione noticed he also kept a close eye on her and Harry. While Sirius seemed to be completely focused on Pettigrew. Hermione's thought seemed to come to more questions than answers. Timidly she spoke up. "Professor Lupin, sir. If he, I mean Scabbers has been in the same dorm with Harry all this time why had he never tried anything? I mean if he is working for Voldemort, then why hasn't he hurt Harry?." She saw the look of glee on Pettigrew's face as he latched on to that statement. Swearing he had never harmed a single hair on Harry's head. "I can tell you why," Black said. "Even as children you never did anything unless you got something out of the deal too. They say he's half dead, Voldemort. Been in hiding. You weren't going to attempt a murder with Dumbledore present. Let alone for a weak, powerless wizard would you? No, you'd want him to be the biggest, most powerful he can be before you would act. Before you sought him out. That's why you went to a wizarding family isn't it? Waiting, watching, listening for any scrap of news. Hoping he would again come into power before you rejoined him."

Hermione focused her attention on Sirius, "Mr. Black, Sirius I mean. Can you tell me how you escaped Azkaban if it wasn't dark magic?" She worried she had upset him, but he didn't appear annoyed or angry. Instead he looked like he was thinking. "Not sure how I did it." He said quite slowly. Hermione knew he just didn't want to reveal it. "I am sure the only reason I didn't completely lose my mind was knowing that I was innocent. Not being a happy thought, the dementors guarding me couldn't suck it it out, like they did so many other happy thoughts. It helped….knowing I was innocent. Helped me remember who I am, helped me keep my powers. Sometimes when it became….too much…..I became the dog. They don't affect me that way. But still, I was weak. So very very weak. I couldn't possibly hope to drive them away without my wand. But then….then I saw that picture. Saw Peter. Knew he was here with Harry….just waiting for the right time. Waiting….ready to strike should he even hear a whisper of an ally. Waiting to hand over the last Potter. After all, if he gave them Harry, how could he be considered a traitor? They would welcome him with open arms. I had to do something….only I knew the rat was Peter. Suddenly it was like fire, coursing thru me. Something the dementors had no hope of taking away. So one night when they opened my cell to bring me my food, I was ready. I slipped past them as the dog. I was thin. So very thin. Thin enough to slip thru bars…..I swam….as the dog…the water was so cold. Once I reached the mainland, I came north, slipped onto the grounds as a dog. Lived in the forest….except….except when I would come watch Harry play quidditch." His eyes were far away, lost in a memory. Hermione felt awful for him. She couldn't imagine having to go thru that. The sheer determination to hold on to ones sanity, to escape that hell hole. She stole a look at her professor to see he too was affected by the story. Glancing at Harry, who had perked up as Sirius began to tell him about what kind of flyer his father had been. How great a flyer he was. 'Poor Harry. So few have ever told him how proud they are,' she thought. "Believe me. Please Harry. I would have died before betraying your parents"

The sincerity in those grey eyes didn't lie. Hermione believed. He didn't do it. No one could go through all of that, and come out of it unscathed. But to bare your soul, just to tell the story. There could be no doubt. Her mind resolute, she would do what she could to help this man, this victim of cruel injustice. A look at her professor showed the same determination, letting her know she had made the right choice. She instinctively knew she could trust Remus Lupin. Her very soul echoed that belief.

~Sirius POV~

He watched the traitor fall to his knees, pleading for someone, anyone to believe him. He knew without a doubt that Remus didn't. He looked at his mate to see his amber eyes assessing the girl, Hermione, before shifting to Harry. He wasn't sure why but he felt that the girl was as important, if not more as Harry to Remus. He kicked out at Pettigrew when he attempted to touch him. Peter then tried to implore Remus, provoking a growl from Sirius. Rolling up his sleeves like his mate had just done, Sirius had a smirk as he asked, "Shall we kill him together?" Pettigrew turned to the red head, ""Haven't I been a good pet. Kind master. You won't let them kill me will you?" The red head looked disgusted. Seeing his pleas falling on deaf ears, Pettigrew tried again, grabbing the robes of Hermione and provoking a deep growl from Remus. Sirius looked at Remus to see his purely Amber eyes glaring at Peter. That was Moony breaking free. Moony who looked ready to bite off Peter's hand. Hermione snatched her robes out of his hands and looked at Remus. Sirius was surprised to see no fear there. It was strange to see someone so accepting of Remus's furry little condition. So many looked down on him or looked at him in pity. But this girl accepted him, just as he was. It endeared the girl to him all the more. Peter made one last plea, almost costing his life. He dared to speak to Harry. 'Bastard! How dare he!' Sirius lost it and yelled, "How dare you! After everything you did! How can you even think about talking about James and Lily!"

His rage had him seeing red at Peter. The stupid rat continued to try to make them listen. He had been scared because Voldemort was taking over, scared for himself. Pettigrew asked them what else he was supposed to have done, looking like the idiot he was. "THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! INSTEAD OF BETRAYING THOSE WHO WOULD GIVE THEIR LIVES FOR YOU! YOUR FRIENDS! WE WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME FOR YOU!" he roared. Remus said quietly, "You should have realized, if Voldemort and his supporters didn't kill you, that we would. Good bye Peter."

~Hermione POV~

Hermione covered her face, she didn't want to see this. She was shocked to hear Harry of all people yell for them to stop. Both Lupin and Black looked taken aback. Sirius tried to plead with Harry. Make him see reason. But she couldn't fault Harry's explanation. Yes he knew it was Pettigrew's fault his parents were killed. Yes he probably would have handed him over too. But Harry was right, Pettigrew deserved Azkaban. 'It's only fair he experience the same hell as Sirius' she reasoned. "This isn't for you. This is for THEM. My father wouldn't have wanted them to become killers," Harry said. Hermione agreed, and she could also see the benefit of proving Sirius' innocence. Cords shot from Lupin's wand as he tied up the traitor. Once he was bound and gagged, Black warned him not to transform, telling him he would strike him down if he did.

It was decided that Ron needed to see Madam Pomfrey. Hermione watched as Remus used a quick Ferula to bandage his leg. 'That's one I should remember,' she thought. "What about Professor Snape?" she questioned in a small voice. Watching as Lupin checked Professor Snapes pulse, she felt a bit better. "Nothing wrong with him. You were just a bit…..enthusiastic. He will probably be out awhile. Perhaps it would be best to wait until we are in the castle to revive him." A flick of his wand and a muttered "Mobilicorpus" elevated Professor Snape. He looked like a marionette the way his head lolled to the side, arms and legs controlled by invisible strings. She watched as Professor Lupin picked up the invisibility cloak and tucked it in his pocket.

~Sirius POV~

He was ready to be rid of the rat, but he understood Harry's point. "We should chain him to us. At least to two if us. Just to….make sure." He said. Remus quickly agreed, as did the red head, Ron. Sirius conjured the shackles and chained Pettigrew to Lupin's right and Ron's left. The red head seemed to take the true identity of his pet as a personal insult. The group set off towards the castle, with Crookshanks leading the way. His mind replayed the evening, focusing on his mate, and back to Hermione. He looked curiously at Remus, his eyes asking the unspoken questions. Remus mouthed, "later," and it was enough for now. He knew his mate would tell him the full story.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Moony meets Cub

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Any and all recognized characters and or components are owned by the authors themselves.

This is a AU canon convergence fic for BOTH verses. Some canon elements have been changed/removed to suit the storyline.

*Also this my first crossover fic. Please be kind*

*Indicates Moony Speaking*

'Indicates thinking'

~Sirius POV~

Trudging thru the passage towards Hogwarts, Sirius kept observing the way his mate interacted with the young girl. The relationship between the two confused the animagus. It seemed that Remus was closer to the girl than young Harry. Oh he could tell he was still close to Harry, but it seemed he was looking after the girl more. He was concerned about what this meant for them. Sirius tugged harder on the traitors arm.

"Come on. Keep up."

Peter stumbled before righting himself. When he once again began to explain himself, he was silenced. Sirius as shocked to see it was Hermione who had turned around, casually flicked her wand with a disgusted look at Peter. 'Well. Good for her. Saves us from having to listen to any more of his pathetic excuses.'

Exiting the tunnel, Sirius got his first look at Hogwarts in his now human form. The castle was magnificent. Seeing it after all this time, knowing he would soon be a free man made him appreciate the view even more. He glanced over and saw Harry approaching.

"I don't know if you knew, but your parents made me your Godfather. If I hadn't been so caught up in my anger, I would have never been put in this situation. I would never have gone to Azkaban, never had to suffer. But you know my biggest regret? That I missed helping you grow up. I missed so much time with you Harry. Time that I can never get back. But I would like to. Once my name is cleared, you could come stay with me. If you would like to, that is."

The look of hope in Harry's eyes broke his heart. 'Had his life truly been as terrible as he suspected?' He started to say more when he felt a wave of distress from his mate. Running to Remus he noticed how hard he seemed to be fighting his wolf. It was nearly full moon. 'Had he taken his potion?'

"Remus? Did you take your potion? Remus? YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT! STAY WITH ME REMUS!

But the change was already upon him. Sirius watched helplessly as Remus began to transform. As he shifted to his animagus form he saw movement from the corner of his eye.

~Remus PoV~

We exited the tunnel, coming out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Ron was sat down to rest his leg. Harry was talking to Sirius some ways away. And Hermione was crouched beside Ron, her eyes glued to Peter. For just a moment Remus was hopeful for the future. Then the full moon hit him and he was being forced thru the transformation. He kept fighting as hard as he could. The kids were not safe near him. He scarcely registered Sirius shaking him before he lost the fight, and his mind faded as Moony took over.

~Moony PoV~

The first thing that hit him was the smells. The scent of the forest, the dirt of the earth. Taking a deep breath he smelled his mate and cub nearby.

'Cub! Finally would be able to meet her!'

His eyes sought her out. His mate was pushing and nipping at him, trying to engage him in play time. But Moony was anxious to meet his cub, and took a step towards her. He stopped short when the man suddenly jumped in front of her, pushing her behind his back.

'As if I would hurt my cub!' he thought, offended.

It was then that Padfoot bit his leg hard. The feral part of his mind reacted on instinct and chased him into the forest. Padfoot was swift, and was far ahead of him, but Moony would catch him. It had been far too long since he had been able run and play with his mate. He was running towards Padfoot when he heard the call.

'Cub! My cub is calling!'

He swiftly changed directions and went in search of her.

~Hermione PoV~

While Harry was talking to Sirius she was examining Ron's leg. Something told her not to take her eyes off the rat. She didn't trust him at all. She was distracted from her vigil when a wave of distress and fear hit her. She rubbed her chest in an attempt to ease the ache. It seemed everything happened at once. One minute everything was fine, the next Sirius tore past her and grabbed Professor Lupin. The full moon hit the professor and he began to change. Bones cracked, fur sprouted, and claws emerged from his fingertips.

No sooner had this begun, than Sirius transformed into his animagus form. He began to bark and prod the werewolf to get his attention. Unfortunately, the werewolf ignored the dog. Instead maintaining his focus on her. Her eyes met his just for a second as he took a step towards her. Her vision was cut off when Professor Snape jumped in front of her, one hand pushing her behind him, the other held his wand aloft. The dog carried on, nipping and barking. A particularly nasty bite to the werewolf's leg caused it's attention towards the dog. The dog turned and ran, the werewolf in pursuit.

From the corner of her eye she caught sight of the traitor. He was taking advantage of the distraction to shift and escape. Without a conscious thought, her body lunged and caught him around his fat rat body. She squeezed tightly. Part of her wanted to continue squeezing. This pathetic creature had caused so much misery and devastation. He deserved to die.

She was vaguely aware of Professor Snape talking to them. She stunned the rat and quickly transfigured a cage from a rock. Just as she was closing the door on the rat's cage, a pained yelp rang out from the forest. Harry in a panic ran after Sirius.

"Harry! NO!"

But Harry didn't even pause as he tore off in the direction he had seen Sirius run. Hermione dropped the rat's cage and took off after Harry, never noticing the door wasn't completely closed. She raced thru the forest, determined to find Harry. She found him kneeling by Sirius's crumpled human form near the lake. His injuries having caused him to shift. Harry's hands were keeping pressure on the deep gashes on Sirius's leg. She slid to her knees, opposite the side Harry was on, her back to the lake.

"It's ok. He didn't hurt me. Fell down a hill. Caught a branch on the way down" he panted before he passed out."

Hermione quickly sprung into action. She tore a strip off her shirt and tied it quickly around his leg. She was so focused on her task she missed the signs until it was too late. Suddenly the feeling she'd had earlier in the year aboard the train hit her. Freezing cold air wafted across the lake, hitting her back. In terror she turned around. Instead of seeing the dementor she had expected, there was a swarm of them. They were crossing the lake and and closing

in on the three of them.

"Harry! Hurry! We have to move him! Now!"

The two teens grabbed a hold of Sirius and began to pull. It was a fruitless terror filled fight. They had hardly managed more than a few feet before the first dementor swooped in. They collapsed to their knees. The strain of holding Sirius and fighting the effects of the dementors was just too much.

"Harry. Hold-on. Have-to-fight-it." she gasped out.

Lying on her back, she felt herself fading. Her last thought was that her boggart had been right. She had failed. Only this was worse than failing a class. She saw a bright light charging towards them from across the lake before the world went dark.

She awoke some time later in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Harry was sitting beside her bed.

"Hermione!"

She smiled at him. "Harry! Are you ok?"

Harry grinned, "I am great! He invited me to live with him. I won't have to go back to the Dursley's anymore!"

"That's great Harry! I am so happy for you! Do you know what happened? How we got here?"

The doors to the hospital wing opened, and Professor Dumbledore entered.

"Ah that would be because Professor Snape alerted the staff that assistance was needed. We arrived to find you, Harry and Sirius Black all unconscious. We brought you all here before locking Sirius Black in the tower for holding until the Aurors arrive to escort him back to Azkaban."

Hermione and Harry both began to protest his innocence.

"Alas, without the proof, Sirius Black will receive the Kiss upon his return to Azkaban."

"No! I had him, I caught that rat! He was in a cage! He must still be there! If we hurry…."

Dumbledore sighed, "I am afraid Miss Granger that the door was not properly latched, and he was able to escape."

Hermione was devastated. She had tried to help. She wanted Harry to be able to live with Sirius. She wanted to clear his name. If only she had checked the latch before running after Harry.

Dumbledore sighed, "It's too late. Do you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing that yours. Even if he is innocent, there is no proof, and his actions aren't those of an innocent man."

"But he hates Sirius! Because of something that happened when they were our age. And he wasn't there for everything!" Hermione cried.

Harry blurted out "Professor Lupin can tell you…."

"Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. I fear by the time he is able to, that it will be too late for Sirius Black." he explained.

'There are those words again. Too late. Why were they always too late? Why couldn't they just have had a little more time?'

"What we need," Dumbledore began slowly, "is a little more time." His eyes flicked to Hermione.

She reached up to rub the ache in her chest only for her hand to get tangled in the chain of the time turner.

'TIME!'

Her head snapped up and looked at Dumbledore excitedly.

"Oh!" she breathed, eyes wide with understanding.

"Listen closely. Sirius is locked on the seventh floor in Professor Flitwick's office. The thirteenth window from the right in the West Tower. If all goes well, more than one innocent life will be spared this night. Remember the rules. Now, I am locking you in here. It is 11:55. Three turns Miss Granger. Good luck!" Dumbledore said as he closed and locked the door.

Hermione quickly stood and dragged Harry to her, looping the chain around his neck as she spun the turner. There was the sensation of flying backwards very quickly. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past as the floor fell out from under them. Then the floor was back, everything slowed down and came back into focus. She lifted the chain off his neck and tucked it back into her shirt.

"Three hours. Why three hours? How will that help Sirius?" she muttered.

Eyes widening at the revelation of what exactly Dumbledore hoped they could do, she snatched his hand and ran. While hiding from themselves, she quickly explained. After watching herself punch Malfoy she grinned.

'Bloody Prat deserved it.'

They reached the outer edges of Hagrid's pumpkin patch and they watched the Ministers group as they approached the front. Panicking because they still had not left out the back door. She scooped up a rock at tossed it into the open window, hitting Harry in the back of the head. Once they had watched themselves leave, they focused on Buckbeak. She tugged on his lead, but he didn't budge. Thinking quickly she snatched the batch of dead ferrets hanging nearby to entice him. He followed her willingly into the forest. They were discussing what happened at the lake when she caught sight of Moony. The persistent ache she had in her chest flared up once again. Noticing that Moony was advancing on Harry, she did the first thing that came to mind. She threw her head back and howled.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Any and all recognized characters and or components are owned by the authors themselves.

This is a AU canon convergence fic for BOTH verses. Some canon elements have been changed/removed to suit the storyline.

*Also this my first crossover fic. Please be kind*

*Indicates Moony Speaking*

'Indicates thinking'

 **Chapter 10: Three Turns of the Dial**

~Hermione PoV~

The Forbidden Forest was a scary enough place during the day. Merlin only knew what sorts of wild creatures made their home here. But at night, on a full moon with a fully transformed werewolf in pursuit it was downright terrifying. In her heart she knew howling at Professor Lupin was the right thing to do. It was that logical and rational part of her that was screaming at her.

'What were you thinking? A werewolf Hermione. Not a bloody puppy.'

It wasn't bad enough she was in this situation, she had pulled Harry along for the ride. She only hoped that this worked out for them. She kept leading Harry and Buckbeak deeper into the forest. She knew the werewolf was close. Tossing the dead ferrets away she pulled Harry behind a thick tree. The two pressed themselves against the tree trunk as tightly as they could. Hermione held her breath to listen. This could be their only escape. She had to make it count. The werewolf snorted as it drew in a large breath, scenting the air for them. Hermione nudged Harry to circle the tree. They both stopped and stilled again. Listening closely, she thought it might be safe. Taking a step away she turned the opposite direction they had come. She was hoping to spot which way the werewolf had gone, maybe grab Buckbeak again. She was not expecting to come eyes to snout with the still and silent werewolf. She froze meeting its eyes. She was sure this was the end. One bite would be the death of her. But as her eyes met his, they both just stared at each other. The strangest feeling came over her in that moment. It was as if her entire life had pointed to this moment. She was no longer scared. She was exactly where she was meant to be. The werewolf's amber eyes flashed golden and she felt a piece deep inside her slide into place. The werewolf leaned slightly closer and drew in a breath.

'He isn't acting like he wants to kill me. He is just scenting me. What does that mean? Nothing I have read says this was a possibility. It's like he had taken his wolfsbane, and is in control. But I know he didn't. How odd.'

The moment was broken by Buckbeak charging in. He reared up, legs kicking to drive the werewolf off. The werewolf fought briefly before Buckbeak managed to land a hard kick. It backed off, looked at her one more time before running off. She stood staring for a moment longer, still trying to process just exactly what had happened. Harry reached her side, his hands and eyes checking her over.

"I'm okay Harry. Really. But we need to go!"

She grabbed Harry's hand and Buckbeak's lead and headed to the lake.

They reached the opposite shore and hid to wait for the rescuer to come. Harry kept swearing it was his father's patronus. But everyone knew his father was dead. Hermione was getting worried. If something didn't happen soon, it would be too late. The dementors had already begun to make passes over their other selves, slowly draining the life from them.

"Harry. No one's coming. Oh Merlin what do we do? We're dying."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A giant silvery stag charged past her and raced right into the middle of the dementors. The dementors scattered to avoid the patronus. Her heart leapt with joy. She turned around and saw Harry standing tall and proud, arm extended, wand aloft. It was Harry who had conjured the fully corporeal patronus and driven off the dementors. She was in awe of her friend.

"You did it Harry! That was amazing! You're a really powerful wizard Harry."

Buckbeak knocked Harry between his shoulders. His arm dropped to his side, eyes still wide in realization. Sparing a quick hug for Harry, she grabbed Buckbeak's lead and rubbed his beak.

'We can do this. Almost done then both Sirius and Buckbeak will be free.'

Harry seemed to snap out of his trance. He nodded, took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Ok Hermione. What do we do next. How do we get to Sirius?"

She tried to think.

'How can we reach Flitwick's office? It's all the way on the upper floor of the castle.'

As if answering her, Buckbeak smacked his head into her shoulder. She suspected she probably still smelled like ferret to him.

'Silly bird...wait bird. Wings. Flight.'

Groaning, she turned to Harry.

"Fancy a flight?"

Harry grinned and got on Buckbeak's back, extending his hand to pull her up. Her stomach heaved at the thought of flying. She really hated it.

'Let's just get it over with. You can do this Hermione. Harry won't let you fall. You can trust him.'

~Sirius PoV~

He stood in the tower, locked in. His mind a blur of events. Dumbledore had just left him here. Sirius had told him what had happened. Dumbledore only responded there was nothing he could do.

'Nothing he could do. What a load of bollocks. He had done something for the traitor Snivellus though, hadn't he? I almost think he wants me out of the way. But why?'

Sirius had known by escaping Azkaban, that getting recaptured and sentenced to the Kiss was a possibility. He just assumed he would have accomplished his task one way or the other. Instead he had failed. He had not killed Pettigrew, respecting his godson's wishes. Oh he wanted to. He had no doubt that Azkaban had heavily influenced the madness the Black family was known for. He didn't blame Remus. He could hardly blame him for doing something so very Gryffindor, even if it hadn't helped matters. His mate reacted the way he would have upon seeing the traitors name so near Harry.

Harry. He sighed deeply. The ache in his heart beginning to spread. He had failed Harry. Possibly hurt him more by giving him hope of escaping his aunt's house. Just thinking about how Harry readily agreed to move in with a virtual stranger, one suspected of being a murderer had nearly caused him to go into a fit of rage.

'What the hell was Dumbledore playing at? Keeping the boy from the wizarding world, from his heritage, leaving him with a family who despised everything about him. How is that supposed to be a healthy environment for a child? Merlin knew that he understood what it was like to be hated by your own family.'

He was grateful that he had gotten to meet Harry again. He would never regret that. He just wished he had been able to do more. Self loathing began to set in. Why was he such a screw up? His impetuous nature had gotten him in this mess to start with. Instead of assuming responsibility for Harry, he had handed him off to Hagrid and set off to punish the rat. Instead he had gotten himself locked in Azkaban. He had been too deep in his grief to think rationally. All he had thought was it was his fault that Peter had even had the opportunity to betray James. It had been his idea to switch the secret keeper. And if the rat hadn't been a traitor it would have been the perfect plan. Instead it had gotten James and Lily killed, made his mate doubt him.

Remus. He could only imagine the torment he had gone through every single transformation without his pack. The thought of causing him more pain was like a knife to his heart. Seeing him again had been like a balm to his aching soul. The time and distance had been hard on them both, but there was that sense of rightness and belonging. His place was with Remus. Though seeing the way Remus and Hermione Granger seemed to gravitate to each other was a bit disconcerting. There was something going on there. What he wasn't entirely sure. Perhaps it was the emotions of his mate he was picking up, but he sensed she was important.

'She certainly is a fierce, loyal little thing. Merlin, no wonder that ugly cat belonged to her. They were just alike. Honestly he owed the cat and the girl so much already.'

He could see the clock tower and knew soon the dementors would be here and his life as he knew it would be over. Turning away from the sight, he leaned his back against the wall before slumping to the floor. Hands on his knees, head hung down, back against the stone wall. Little things replaying in his mind. If he was going to lose his soul, he was determined to feel himself up with so much happiness that it would be torment for the creature.

'Who knows, maybe I can take a dementor down with me. Wouldn't that be something?'

He started rocking, his thoughts cycling through all the happy memories in his life. Meeting James in Diagon Alley, the two thick as thieves the first moment. Meeting the shy, scared boy who would become his destined mate. Being sorted into Gryffindor. Playing pranks with James and Remus, and yes even Peter for a time. Becoming a Marauder. Snowball fights on the grounds. Feasts in the Great Hall. Becoming friends with Lily. Quidditch. The first time he managed to transform into his animagus form. That first full moon alone with Remus. Remus claiming him. James parents letting him move in, loving him as fiercely as James. Snogging Remus for the first time. The first time Remus said he loved him. Lily finally agreeing to date James. Snogging Remus. Graduation. Graduation night with Remus. Moving into a flat just him and Remus. Finishing Auror training with James. Shagging Remus. His flying motorbike. James and Lily's wedding. Them announcing the impending birth of a baby Marauder. James asking him to be Godfather. Holding Harry for the first time. Remus holding Harry, the very potential for a future for them to have a family. Harry's first birthday. Seeing Harry again. Hearing Harry's laughter as he ran across the grounds with Ron and Hermione.

Hermione. Her warm expressive eyes. The obvious connection she had with his mate. There was something there. Too bad he would miss seeing what it was. He thudded his head against the stone wall. Each thump sounding louder in the silence of the tower. He thudded one more time, and the wall behind him exploded.

'I did NOT hit it that hard'

Sirius watched the dust settled. Standing there, wand aloft like an avenging angel stood Hermione. Hope surged in his chest. His eyes met hers and a very small place deep inside himself clicked into place.

~Hermione PoV~

'How do I keep getting myself into these situations?'

She bit her lip, buried her head in Harry's shoulder blade to stifle her screams. The world tilted again as Buckbeak swooped through the air. Yes Buckbeak. Somehow she had managed to find herself on his back AGAIN, only this time between Harry and Sirius.

'If I make it off of this bloody bird, my feet are NEVER leaving the ground again. I hate flying.'

They finally landed in the courtyard. Sirius helped her off Buckbeak's back. She smiled at him as he thanked her. A blush filled her cheeks. He agreed with what Professor Lupin had said earlier. Reiterating that she was the Brightest Witch of Her Age.

"How can I ever repay you Hermione? I am in your debt."

She stayed with Buckbeak while Sirius took Harry aside to talk to him. The clock tower chimed the hour.

"Sirius! There's no time! You have to go now!"

He quickly hugged Harry, held his face in his hands, said one last thing before he hopped on Buckbeak. His hand briefly squeezed her shoulder before he let go. With a nod, and one last look he took to the sky.

Hermione snatched Harry's hand as the two took off at a dead run to reach the hospital wing before the chimes stopped. They had barely managed to make it. Panting she confirmed that the trip had been successful. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he shut the doors locking them in again. Harry looked like he was going to say something when the angry voice of Professor Snape reached their ears. She shoved Harry toward his bed and scrambled into hers feigning sleep just as the doors burst open. She pretended to groggily sit up. The potion master's rage swelled to fury. Dumbledore covered by saying they had been locked in this whole time and couldn't have possibly helped Sirius Black escape. Dumbledore quickly escorted him out, the doors closing again. She fell against her pillow breathing a sigh of relief. As her eyes closed, she briefly felt guilty about her part in it all. Then the face of Professor Lupin swam in her mind. Her resolve hardened. She had done the right thing. For Buckbeak, for Sirius, for Harry, for Professor Lupin.

~Remus PoV~

The morning dawned bright. He woke cold, in pain, alone in the forest.

'The forest! Bloody hell! What if I hurt someone?'

His stomach rebelled at the thought. He rolled to his side and emptied his stomach. His hand swiped across his mouth. Other than sick and dirt, there was no blood. A quick check of himself showed only minor scrapes. No unusual amounts of blood. He breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't attacked anyone. He fell onto his back, arm over his eyes. He tried to remember what happened. There were blurry images that flitted through his mind. Something important had happened. He could feel it. He focused as hard as his aching head would allow on one specific image. It was her. Her eyes locked on Moony's. Did it really happen? Or did he imagine that her eyes had flashed Amber for a brief second.

'What happened. I must be imagining things.'

It was the voice of Moony who silenced his thoughts and caused his heart to race.

*My Mari, Cub.*

"Bloody Hell."

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **This chapter was a struggle for me. Trying to get that connection between Moony and Hermione. I hope you enjoyed! As always, read, review, ask questions!**


End file.
